1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatuses for use in image formation, such as printers (e.g., laser printers or inkjet printers), and more particularly to techniques of removably attaching external devices to the apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In applications where images are formed or printed (e.g., electrophotography such as a laser-type or other-types of printers), it has become popular to provide image-forming apparatuses with sockets (i.e., female connectors) which allows connection with Universal Serial Bus (USB) cables that extend out from personal computers (hereinafter, abbreviated to “PCs”).
An example of such image-forming apparatuses is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-276276. This example is configured to incorporate a laser printer having a body casing which is exposed at least at its front face. An interface connector (e.g., a USB port) is disposed, for allowing entry of print data, on the exposed front face of the body casing.
The technique disclosed in the above-mentioned publication would allow a user, when wishing to connect a notebook or laptop PC or the like to the above-described laser printer, to connect a USB cable of the PC to the USB port of the laser printer, by a user quick-and-easy operation on the side of the front face of the body casing.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an image-forming apparatus allowing an external device to be attached to the image-forming apparatus in an optimized position.